Various technologies for correcting the state of a seat of a vehicle have hitherto been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-6163 (JP 2010-6163 A) discloses a system that reads figure information on a driver to determine a recommended driving posture, and that informs the driver that the recommended driving posture and the current driving posture are different from each other in the case where the recommended driving posture and the current driving posture are different from each other. It is assumed that the figure information is stored in a storage device carried by the driver or a storage section that is subordinate to a device that reads the figure information.